Of Love & Waves
by JobbyShipper
Summary: Bradin Westerly is done with the spotlight, but it comes at a price. Picks up after the Season 2 finale. Pairs Bradin & Cameron eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Story**: Of Love & Waves

**Pairings**: Bradin Westerly & Cameron Bale, Ava Gregory & Johnny Durant, Jay Robertson & Isabel Luna, Susannah Rexford & Matt Carlson, Lucas & Bryce.

**Other Characters**: Erica Spalding, Nikki Westerly, Derrick Westerly, Colby Freed, Dr. Simon O'Keefe, Sarah Borden, Amber Starr, Kyle Bale, Sun, Anastasia Dubois, Former Coach Rich Andrews, Danny Luna, and Callie.

**Rating**: T for Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim to own the rights to Summerland or its characters what so ever. Those rights belong to Lori Loughlin, Stephen Tolkin, and those at Warner Brothers. I am merely doing this story for my own fun and entertainment.

**Warning**: Slash, involving males together in future chapters. If you don't like it, don't read it. Very simple.

**Timeline**: Picks up as Season 3 starts the next day after the series finale of Season 2. Watch out for spoilers if you haven't seen all of season 1 and 2.

**Summary**: Bradin Westerly is done with the spotlight, but it's come at a price. His little brother Derrick doesn't care if he exists anymore, his friends, Bryce and Lucas, start to turn away from him all together, and Ava and Johnny are too busy celebrating their newfound happiness. What is left for Bradin?

* * *

Chapter 1

Bradin Westerly sat up in his bed. His alarm clock woke him up a few seconds before, and the problem was, he simply couldn't lie back down now that his eyes were open. The problem was that the blonde simply didn't want to get out of bed. After everything that had happened, he honestly didn't want to face the day. Why would he? The surfer honestly thought he had been doing the right thing by giving up the whole bad boy routine that he'd been forced into by his employers.

Finally standing up, Bradin couldn't help but roll his eyes thinking back to his little brother's reaction to him quitting. Fact of the matter was, the blonde knew deep in his heart that he was doing the right thing. It would've been nice to have such approval from Derrick, but the thing was that it was coming from the wrong reason. Since first coming to Playa Linda, the two had been getting further and further away from the brotherly love that the two had shared so fondly back in Kansas. Getting back their relationship had been so close for the surfer, but fact of the matter was, the price for having the attention was too grave for him.

Moving to his closet, Bradin picked out a pair of jeans and a white shirt for the day. While the blonde changed out of his pajama pants, he couldn't help but think about the possibility that at least even though he had lost favor with Derrick that he was getting in better graces with Nikki. She had been the one that had done her best to talk him into looking at other options with his life after all. His sister would probably be his one saving grace, and perhaps she was the reason the surfer was able to actually go on with this new day in the first place.

Upon walking out of his room, the room that had once been Johnny Durant's, Bradin was pleasantly shocked to see his room's former tenant standing in the kitchen with Aunt Ava Gregory. The shocking part of it was that they were both making out beside the stove where food was obviously cooking. As a grin finally crept onto the blonde's face, he walked over to the kitchen, moving past the living area and dining room table.

After a moment of watching the two, Bradin crossed his arms and cleared his throat in a way to get their attention. It was obviously the cliché way of doing so, but it had always been an affective way of breaking into an obviously awkward situation no matter how happy it made the blonde to see the both of them finally together.

Upon hearing the noise, Ava quickly pushed Johnny away from her and looked over to Bradin, shock on her face. "Bradin! I didn't see you there, hunny. Good morning." The fashion designer turned her back to both Bradin and Johnny as she set her attention back on the breakfast cooking on the stove.

Johnny couldn't help but allow a grin to cross his face as he looked back and forth between Ava and Bradin. Finally, the brunette moved out of the kitchen, down the steps, and over to the blonde, patting his shoulder. "Good morning, Bradin." He turned back toward Ava. "I may have to pass on breakfast. Mona's isn't gonna open itself after all."

As Ava turned around, it was obvious how red her face was. "Right! Of course. Always work to do... Yeah." She turned back around and flipped some fried eggs in the pan. "I'm going with Susannah and Colby to finalize the property today. We'll stop by to celebrate afterwards if that's alright."

Johnny looked over to Bradin, unable to keep from smirking at the raised eyebrow on the teen's face. He shook his head and looked back to Ava. "I'm more then fine with that. I'll see you guys later then. Good luck on the property." After patting Bradin on the shoulder again, the brunette walked toward the back door, leaving the house.

Bradin watched Johnny leave and then put his hands in his pockets as he cleared the distance over to Ava, the smile still there. "Did you stay out in the sun too long yesterday, Aunt Ava?"

"No, why?" Ava asked, not turning to look at him.

"Because you're face is beat red," Bradin replied laughing.

Ava was unable to keep from laughing as she elbowed Bradin gently in the side. "Stop that. I'm trying to cook you breakfast. If you're not careful, you won't get any."

"He doesn't deserve breakfast anyway," the voice of Derrick stated.

Bradin rolled his eyes as he turned around, seeing Derrick standing at the counter below the kitchen area. The blonde leaned back on the counter beside the stove, looking slightly hurt at his younger brother.

"Derrick, that wasn't nice," Ava said, not turning to look at him as she kept cooking. "Apologize to your brother."

"Why should I?" Derrick asked. "He's a loser." With that said, the kid turned around and started off.

At that, Ava turned around on a dime. "Derrick Westerly!"

Derrick merely kept walking, not bothering to turn around as he moved for the same exit that Johnny had made.

"You're grounded for three weeks, young man!" Ava called after him, shaking her head as she didn't even get a reaction out of that. The fashion designer turned to look at Bradin. "I don't know what to do with him."

"Give it some time," Bradin said.

"His attitude doesn't warrant time, Bradin," Ava informed. "You did nothing wrong. In fact, you did everything right. I'm proud of you for leaving that place while you still had time to. That job was going to consume you if you'd stayed at it."

"Yeah, but look where quitting has got me," Bradin said.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Ava said. "I'm proud of you for doing what was necessary, Bradin. I know better then anyone that your future is in the ocean on your board, but you don't have to demean yourself the way that they were trying to make you do. There's no excuse for the way they tried to turn that accident with the photographer around."

Bradin nodded. "I just wish Derrick would understand that."

"He will," Ava assured. "Just give him time."

The doorbell suddenly rang. "I'll get it," a young female voice said as the sound of feet rushing down the stairs were heard. Nikki Westerly was the girl as she neared the door. Opening up, a smile came to her face immediately upon seeing Cameron Bale standing there with a grin on his face and flowers in his hand.

"Hey," Cameron said, handing the flowers over.

"I'm so glad you're back, Cameron," Nikki said as she took the flowers and hugged her boyfriend. "Come on in."

Cameron walked into the house as Nikki closed the door. He saw Ava and Bradin in the kitchen and waved to them. "Sorry about what happened, man."

"Thanks, Cam," Bradin said with a nod.

"That was some crazy stuff," Cameron said, shaking his head. "Are you really planning to keep to it?"

"I quit yesterday," Bradin informed.

Nikki walked over to Cameron and placed a hand into one of his own. "And I'm glad he did. You can do a lot better."

"I have Nikki to thank for leaving them actually," Bradin said. "Nikki's pretty smart. You're lucky to have her, Cam. We all are, I'd guess."

Nikki was clearly shocked by what Bradin was saying to her. She couldn't for the life of her remember a time that her big brother had ever been that nice to her or given her a compliment like that either. Her face started turning red. "Well, I do what I can, I guess."

"How's your mother, Cameron?" Ava asked as she turned off the stove and moved out of the kitchen and toward the two.

"She's fine," Cameron replied, nodding his head slightly as he walked down the steps, still hand in hand with Nikki, whom was following behind him. "I guess, considering... She's gonna press charges on dad."

Ava's face turned to shock. "What?"

"Mom doesn't want him anywhere near me after what happened," Cameron said. "I didn't want her to find out, but word traveled to her of why he was in rehab. The trial's next week. He's gonna loose custody of me..." The brunette turned to look at Nikki. "And then when that happens, I'm gonna have to move where my mom lives permanently."

Hurt came over Nikki's face as the realization hit her of how hard this was going to impact her relationship with Cameron. "No, there's gotta be some way out of this."

Cameron shook his head. "Mom doesn't want me anywhere near dad, Nikki. You saw the bruises yourself. Despite that I don't want this to happen, I don't blame her for feeling this way."

Ava placed a reassuring hand on Cameron's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "Do you want me to talk with her? I'm sure if she knew how many people that are here that could look after you, maybe she could..."

"As much as I'd love that, I'm only sixteen, Miss Gregory," Cameron interrupted.

"Hunny, you know to call me Ava," she told him. "And I don't want you to give up hope that quickly if you don't want to make this big a move. You're always welcome here."

"That's why I'm glad that you were here for me when all this with dad started," Cameron said. "I couldn't go back there again, and I still don't think I can."

"I wouldn't ask you to either," Ava informed. "I figured you'd be staying here anyway. Come have some breakfast with us." The fashion designer turned to see that Bradin was already at the table eating food. "That is if we don't end up eaten out of house and home due to Bradin."

Bradin turned to look at all of them, his mouth full of food. "What? ... Sorry."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The entire night had been spent on the side of the road. Jay Robertson honestly thought that they were never going to leave there. The thing was that Isabel Luna was dealing with a lot of problems, and the blonde didn't blame her at all. The fact of the matter was that they both had a difficult decision here. The Australian was glad that so much time had been spent there though. He hadn't wanted the baby to be aborted in the first place.

Isabel Luna was taking things more difficultly then Jay was. She was just glad to have him there with her. If she had gone off for the appointment alone, there's no telling what would've happened. Fact of the matter was, she was afraid. The Mexican had raised little Danny all on her own for so long. The mere thought of having to raise yet another child alone was something that she couldn't stand. Danny's father would sure as hell not help with another child. She had a hard enough time keeping him interested in Danny. She didn't want to believe for a moment that Jay would end up leaving her, but after everything that had happened in her life, taking a chance like this was risky.

"Did you sleep alright?" Jay asked when he realized that Isabel's eyes were open.

"No," Isabel replied sadly. "We were out here on the ground all night."

"Yeah," Jay said. "I don't really know how we managed to avoid attracting the cops. Normally they'd be all over a car parked on the side of the road around here."

"We're just lucky, I guess," Isabel stated with sarcasm.

"Well, that's the attitude to have," Jay joked.

"Sorry," Isabel said. "Am I making the right decision?"

"To have our child killed?" Jay asked in reply. "No."

"Why do you say that?" Isabel asked.

"Because it's murder," Jay replied. "Our baby deserves a chance to live, Isabel. I'm ready to take this step. You know that."

"No, I don't know for sure," Isabel informed. "I want to believe you, Jay. I really do, but I've been burned so many times."

"Does the past really need to affect us?" Jay asked. "I'm not Danny's father or anyone else that you've been with before. You should've known that after our first surf lesson."

Isabel leaned back into Jay, whom was sitting up against the van. She closed her eyes, feeling slightly relaxed. "I want to believe you so bad, Jay. I really do. Can we make this work?"

"I'm more then willing to try," Jay replied. "We have a bond that I've never felt for anyone else before. That's more then enough for me to give it a go."

"That's not a very strong commitment," Isabel said as she opened her eyes and stopped leaning on Jay, finally moving to get to her feet, using the side of the van to help herself up. "I can't take chances that end in my heart broken all over again, Jay. We should just abort it now before it becomes harder later."

"Ya know, despite that I told you it was your decision before, I have to say that I can't let you go through with it now," Jay informed as he stood up.

"Oh, really?" Isabel asked as she crossed her arms. "And just how are you planning to stop me?"

"Look, it isn't right, Isabel," Jay said. "Life is a fragile thing, and if you kill the life growing inside you, then it makes you know better then terrorists. I know that's harsh, but it's a hard truth that you're going to have to come to expect. Think about Danny. You love him, right?"

"That's a stupid question," Isabel stated. "Of course I love my son."

"Then why would you want to get rid of another life that you could love and be loved from in return?" Jay asked. "Us stopping, you missing your appointment, this entire night, it was all your chance to rethink this. You can't tell me that you aren't having doubts either, Isabel. If you hadn't been, we wouldn't have even stopped in the first place. Let's just turn around, go home, and spend time with Danny."

Isabel's eyes suddenly enlarged. "Danny! We left him at home all alone! Let's go!" Isabel quickly got into the passenger seat of the van and closed her door before buckling up.

Jay did the same thing as fast he could, feeling like a complete idiot for completely forgetting about Danny all together. Some family they were turning out to be, leaving one kid at home alone in order to kill an unborn one. They were off to a very rocky start. All they could do was hope that things would get easier from there.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Breakfast had been nice, but Bradin Westerly was already bored now. The fact of the matter was that the blonde was used to taking off very early to deal with work that he no longer had. What else was there to deal with? Ava, Susannah, and Colby were upstairs getting ready to leave for their meeting, Derrick was outside in the backyard probably reading something, and then there was Nikki and Cameron, whom were too busy being into each other while they sat on the couch watching TV to care about anything else.

The thought of surfing was the only thing that came to mind. If nothing else, getting out of his job would at the very least allow him more time to surf. However, something else came to mind: Erica Spalding. Things had been left hanging between the both of them pretty much. Bradin didn't really know where they stood anymore. It seemed like they were constantly dealing with a roller coaster or something. It couldn't be helped though. The blonde was seventeen and she was twenty-three. Apparently there were laws against those kinds of relationships no matter how much the two cared for one another.

Bradin couldn't help but feel jealous of Nikki and Cameron at that moment. They both were totally into one another it seemed. There didn't appear to be anything that could separate the two. True that Nikki was fifteen, whereas Cameron was sixteen, but the thing was that they were only a year apart and both still underage. They had no foreseeable problems to deal with, and everyone was perfectly fine with both of them together, but when it came to Bradin and Erica, there was a huge problem with allowing it.

In all honesty, it wasn't fair at all. Bradin had spent his entire time in Playa Linda dealing with loss after loss in concerns to the fairer sex. Sarah Borden had too many problems with drugs and the like and had completely disappeared off the face of the planet, Callie had problems with keeping secrets and staying sexually active, Bryce's sister lived too far away to even bother, and of course Erica's age difference. It honestly looked as if the blonde didn't really stand a chance with getting a girl to call his own and keep in his life.

Perhaps Bradin was meant to focus only on his surfing. That was a depressing thought for the blonde though. Having to spend his life only surfing and not finding love would end up becoming problematic. In all honesty, being alone wasn't very interesting to the surfer, but what was he to do? He'd been left jaded from the females of Playa Linda. That would mean that if he were to find happiness that it would mean having to look toward...

"Alright, we're off," Ava said as she moved down the stairs with Susannah and Colby right behind her.

Bradin pulled himself from his thought process, no longer entirely sure where he was going with his thought process as he stood up, placed his hands in his jean pockets, and moved for the front of the house, Nikki and Cameron not far behind him.

"I've got sandwiches in the fridge for you guys," Ava said as Colby and Susannah started out the door.

"Come on, Ava," Susannah said, almost impatiently, but there was a smile on her face.

"Warm up the car," Ava said. "I'll be right there." As Susannah walked out, Ava turned back to the three. "Now, I don't want you guys to starve Derrick despite that I'm not pleased with him. Make sure he comes in to eat something. Wish me luck." Quickly kissing all three of them on the cheek apiece, the fashion designer moved out of the front door, closing it behind her as she went.

The three dispersed away from the front of the house, going back to their own little areas of the house. Bradin didn't sit down though. He merely stood there for awhile, contemplating things all over again. The blonde could've sworn as he was walking back to his spot that he'd actually started checking out Cameron. The surfer turned to look over at Cameron and Nikki, unsure what to think of this development. Sure, his mind had started going in that direction before Ava interrupted his thoughts, but it was absurd for him to even be thinking that way.

Bradin Westerly was as straight as they came. He was a playa, no doubt. Being with girls was the highlight of his life and boy did the blonde ever love having sex. The surfer was pretty much addicted to it. If girls could only want to have sex as much as guys do, he would be able to get what he wanted all the time.

_'Guys like to have sex all the time,'_ Bradin thought to himself. He didn't even realize that he was still looking at Cameron. _'If I were with a guy, we'd be doing it all the time.'_

Bradin quickly shook his head, turning away from Cameron and Nikki altogether. He was actually starting to get hot. A cold shower would do him some good, and then he'd go surf. Getting these thoughts out of his mind was his top priority, no doubt. Rushing for his bedroom, Bradin quickly closed the door and moved for his bathroom to get things going.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to Lonelygrl91 and zeoknight for their reviews of my story. I'm glad that you're both following it, and I hope that there are others as well. I'm sorry that it took so long to get the second chapter up. I've been dealing with a lot of things, and I've got another story that I'm working on as well that is taking up time. However, I hope this chapter is enjoyed. Please review as reviews really help me to know what the readers think most of the story. Thanks again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter 2

The shower hadn't helped a thing as it turned out to Bradin Westerly's disappointment. The entire time, he'd been reflecting on Cameron over and over again in his head. There was no doubt to the blond that the brunette was very attractive, kind, understanding, and who knew what else, and that was only from hearing Nikki talk about him, but the thing was, even if he was to become sexually attracted to Cameron, it would end up being a conflict of interests. His sister was dating Cameron after all.

Moving out of the bathroom and into the bedroom in only a towel, Bradin went through his closet and pulled out a pair of board shorts and a new towel for the beach. The surfer was determined to find some way to get Cameron off his mind no matter what, and what better way then by doing something that he loved doing? It wasn't rocket science after all. Surfing usually never failed him.

After changing into the board shorts, Brain moved out of his room, saw Cameron and Nikki, and instantly froze. His mind had turned into mush upon seeing the brunette once again. Recovering from that was problematic, as it appeared that he simply couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried.

_'Say something!'_ Bradin yelled at himself in his head. _'Don't just stand there like a complete idiot! They're gonna figure it out!'_

Neither Cameron nor Nikki had turned. Apparently they hadn't even heard him leave his bedroom and probably hadn't even noticed when he first went in there before showering. They were way too into one another, and Bradin tried to tell himself that over and over again so the strange thoughts running through his head about Cameron would stop.

"Guys, I'm ahh..." Bradin stopped in mid-sentence as they both turned to look at him almost instantly. His gaze had turned directly to Cameron only, just like Nikki wasn't even in the room at all. The brunette's eyes were intoxicating to the surfer, and he didn't have the strength in him to turn away from them. All hopes of completing what he was trying to say left all together.

"Are you alright, man?" Cameron asked, feeling slightly odd from the way Bradin was looking at him. He glanced over to Nikki, whom simply shrugged her shoulders at her brother's odd behavior. Finally, the brunette turned back to Bradin. "Earth to Bradin!"

Because of Cameron's exclamation, Bradin finally shook himself out of the trance and immediately rushed out of the living room, going outside, grabbing his board, and completely ignoring that Derrick was out there on the picnic table as he kept going, not stopping for anything.

Cameron and Nikki finally looked directly at each other after a moment of staring after Bradin. "Umm, do you think he's alright?"

"I don't know," Nikki replied. "It's probably just stress from quitting the job."

"He seemed fine earlier," Cameron stated. "Actually, he looked like he was pretty proud of himself for quitting. Looks to me like he did a complete 360."

"Maybe," Nikki said. "But Bradin's always acting odd. There could be a million reasons why he was like that just now."

"But did you see the way he kept staring at me?" Cameron asked.

Nikki's face turned to confusion as she shook her head.

"I literally felt like he was undressing me with his eyes," Cameron stated.

Nikki did her best to hold back a laugh, but it wasn't successful. "What? You're kidding, right? Do you know who you're talking about? My brother's into girls, Cameron. I don't think you have anything to worry about. Besides, I didn't notice it. You were probably imagining it."

"Nikki, just because you didn't see it doesn't mean I'm making it up," Cameron defended himself.

"I didn't say you were making it up," Nikki said, almost feeling like she was starting to defend herself as well. "I just think you misunderstood."

Cameron had a look on his face that showed he disagreed with her completely. "You're not the first girl that I've dated or have expressed feelings in me, Nikki. There have been girls giving me looks like I saw from him just now." The brunette leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms, looking back to the TV. "I'm telling ya, something's up."

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" Nikki asked. "I'll see for myself what's going on, and you'll see it was all one big mistake. We can laugh about it as soon as he gets back from the beach."

"I think I'll pass on that," Cameron said. "He'd more or less be laughing at me for being such an idiot."

"Well, if you feel like you're being an idiot, then why are you still talking about this?" Nikki asked, leaning back as well, but keeping her face turned to Cameron.

"I'm not saying that," Cameron explained before finally looking back to his girlfriend. "I'm saying that if it did turn out to be wrong, then he would think of me as an idiot, and I would feel like one, and then it would be really awkward being anywhere near him... I already feel awkward now after those looks... He couldn't even finish what he was trying to say before running out of here. What was that about?"

"Alright, that's it," Nikki said before standing up and moving for the exit. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

Cameron stood and quickly chased after her. "No, don't!"

Nikki sighed in frustration before turning back to Cameron. "Look, he's my brother. If there's something going on, I'll know about it, and I can get it figured out with him quickly enough. You don't have anything to worry about."

Cameron shook his head. "It's just a bad idea. If he has something that he needs to get out to either of us, maybe he'll come to us himself. I don't know if confronting him is really a good idea."

Nikki shrugged. "Fine." With that, she moved back to the couch and sat back down.

"Just fine?" Cameron asked, moving back over as well, shocked that it had been so easy.

"Yeah," Nikki replied. "I'm not planning on arguing with you about this. Bradin will come around eventually, and when he does, you'll see that you were wrong."

Cameron sat back down beside Nikki and wrapped his arm around her before looking back to the television. The brunette honestly wasn't sure that he held the same optimism that his girlfriend had toward her brother, but giving it time was probably for the best in the end.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Isabel Luna opened the door to Danny Luna's door. Jay Robertson was standing right behind her as both of the adults looked in on the boy as he slept in bed. A smile came to the woman's face as she saw her son, safe and sound. "I guess he went to bed alright."

"Should we let him sleep?" Jay asked in a whisper.

"We should let him know we're back," Isabel replied in a whisper before moving into the room and over to the bed. Slowly, she sat down on the bed as Jay moved over to her side and sat down on a chair near the bed. "Hunny?" Isabel gently nudged Danny.

Danny groaned in his sleep and turned over on his side, giving his back to Isabel and Jay. "I don't wanna get up, mommy."

"Danny, we're home, hunny," Isabel said, her smile not faltering for a moment.

Danny rolled back over on his back and opened his eyes. "Where'd you go? You said only a couple hours."

"I know, hunny," Isabel said. "We're sorry. There were complications. I'm glad you were ok here. As soon as we realized that we left you, we came rushing home. I'm proud of you for taking care of yourself."

Jay leaned forward in the chair and rubbed Danny's hair, making a mess of it. "You had enough sleep, buddy? I was thinking we could go to the beach today. You up for some surfing?"

Danny smiled brightly. "Yeah!"

"Then you'd better hurry," Jay said.

Danny quickly got out of bed and moved off for his closet to get changed.

Jay and Isabel both stood up and left the room before moving into the living room. They both sat down in chairs as they waited for Danny to get ready.

"If we're going to keep the baby, I'm going to have to tell Danny the news," Isabel told Jay. "He has a right to know."

"I agree," Jay informed.

"I just don't want to get his hopes up," Isabel said before turning away from Jay.

"There's no reason to think that would happen," Jay told her. "That baby is going to have a couple of loving parents and a big brother too. The kid's gonna be blessed no matter how you look at it."

Isabel stood up and moved over to the window. "That sounds great, Jay. I'm just worried about him believing that something's going to happen and then it doesn't."

"Isabel, you know how much I care about you," Jay reminded her before standing up and clearing the distance between her and he. The blond placed an arm around her waist and gently kissed her neck. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to leave you. I promise."

"I'm ready," Danny informed as he walked into the room wearing his swim clothes and carrying a board.

Jay removed his arm that was around Isabel and nodded to Danny. "Awesome. Your mom just has something quick to tell you, and then we'll be on our way."

"Hunny, why don't you sit down?" Isabel asked as she moved to the couch and took a seat.

Jay watched as Danny moved slowly to the couch, a worried look on his face. The blond figured that Danny thought he was in trouble or something. In any case, the surfer moved to a chair and took a seat.

"I've been struggling over whether or not I should tell you about this," Isabel explained. "But you have a right to know, Danny. I want you to know, because it's a very big deal. "Jay and I are going to have a baby."

Danny, at first, was confused as he looked over to Jay and then back to Isabel. "You mean, I'm gonna have a brother or sister?"

Isabel nodded slowly. "Yes, hunny, but it's not going to change how I feel about you, or how much time either of us spend with you. We still care about you."

"I know," Danny said. "Can we go to the beach now?"

"Sure," Isabel said smiling.

Jay had to hold back a laugh. Danny was obviously too young to really see the importance of a new addition to the Luna family, or the Robertson family, whichever way it ended up being looked at. He was a kid after all, and it made since. Perhaps the transition wouldn't be as hard as Isabel was originally thinking. At least that was what he was hoping.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ava Gregory felt as if she were on top of the world. Not only did she and Johnny finally work out all of their issues, but she now had secured the location that she and her team would be using for the Ava G line. It hadn't actually been that hard to claim the place either. With people like Susannah and Colby working with her, there shouldn't have been any reason to actually believe that they wouldn't be successful.

At the current moment, the three adults were on their way to Mona's so they could celebrate with Johnny like had been offered earlier in the day. Ava always felt odd walking into that restaurant considering the relationship that Johnny had been budding with the late Mona, the woman that the restaurant had been named after, but in the end, she couldn't allow her thoughts to be in the past. Focusing on the present and the hopeful future was the goal.

"So how are things going in the love department?" Colby asked.

"How did I know it would be you that would ask me about that?" Ava asked in reply, shaking her head.

"Well, you can't blame me for at least being curious," Colby explained. "He is quite the catch after all."

"He is, isn't he?" Ava joked with a laugh.

"And I'm sure he's good in bed too," Susannah stated.

"Yes, but I knew that a long time ago," Ava explained. "And we're taking our time this go. Rushing into things isn't the way to go."

"Good for you, girlfriend," Colby said. "Better to keep from an unexpected heartbreak. Just don't wait too long. I might steal him away."

"Good luck with that," Ava stated sarcastically.

"You wait and see," Colby informed. "He'll be dying for me before it's over."

Ava and Susannah couldn't help but laugh at that as they both put their arms around Colby's neck since he was in the middle of the three. They were truly the perfect team, always about to joke and get along while getting the job done at the same time. Soon, The Ava G line was going to go far and if they had anything to say about it, that would be soon now with their new location.

As the three stepped into Mona's, Ava immediately noticed Johnny behind the bar, wiping it off with a towel. "Guys, could you get us a table? I'll be right over." With that said, the fashion designer moved over to the bar as Susannah and Colby was getting a table. "So, what does a girl have to do to get a drink around her?"

Johnny looked up to her and smiled one of those most beautiful of smiles to her. "Well, you just have to keep looking as pretty as you do, and it's on the house."

"Isn't that bad for business?" Ava teased, leaning on the bar, propping one of her hands on her chin.

"Not if it's for a good cause," Johnny replied.

"Shame, shame," Ava stated. "What would Mona think?"

Johnny sighed. "She'd probably give me applause."

"She was a wild one," Ava said, finally taking a seat on one of the barstools.

"So how'd the meeting go?" Johnny asked.

Ava did her best to fake that she was upset.

"Oh, come on!" Johnny stated, showing disappointment. "I thought that place was gonna be yours."

"Ah, huh, that's because it is!" Ava exclaimed.

"That's wonderful, hunny!" Johnny stated in excitement, completely forgetting that she had been trying to deceive him. He quickly came around the counter and grabbed hold of Ava after she got off of the barstool and twirled her around. "I'm so happy for you."

As Ava finally stopped being twirled, she looked deep into Johnny's eyes, her face turning slightly red. "And it's not too far from here, Johnny. We'll be able to all go in to work together from now on, and there's no reason to believe that we'll have to worry about where the rent's coming from ever again."

"It's a dream come true," Johnny said.

"Happily ever afters do exist after all," Ava stated.

"You got that right, baby," Johnny agreed with her before kissing her on the lips.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bradin Westerly had been tearing up the waves for nearly an hour. The mere rush and pure joy of riding his surfboard was enough to completely remove all of the thoughts that he'd been having earlier at home. When in the ocean, on his board, there was nothing that could stand in the way of the blond. He was truly the King of Kings of the waves.

As Bradin sat on his board in wait for the next wave, he looked to the beach and saw someone looking at him that he didn't expect. Bryce, the man that the blond honestly thought was his friend, was staring directly at him with his arms crossed. The surfer swam to shore, obviously feeling that there was probably unfinished business between the both of them.

"Hey, Bryce," Bradin said, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Bradin," Bryce stated, not exactly coldly, but pretty close to it.

"Look, I know what you're gonna say," Bradin informed.

"Do you really?" Bryce asked. "You disappointed me, Bradin. I thought we had an understanding, but you still quit. How could you do that?"

"I had my reasons," Bradin replied.

"Yeah, selfish ones," Bryce stated. "They needed you. You were what the surfing world looked up to, and you turned your back on everything. There's no way that you're gonna ever make it back in the industry now."

"Maybe I don't want back, Bryce," Bradin told him. "I just want to live my life, get a good job, and be happy."

"You want one of those fairy tale, happily ever after crap fests, huh?" Bryce asked, unable to keep himself from laughing at how absurd that was.

"I don't believe in those," Bradin informed before turning away from Bryce. "That implies that I would actually have someone in my life to look forward to being with."

"What about that Erica chick that you were so hot for?" Bryce asked. "You already over her?"

"No," Bradin lied, or was he? He didn't really know for sure what to think about Erica now. Considering the earlier incident, which was flooding back into his mind all over again, the blond honestly couldn't figure out his feelings anymore, and it was driving him nuts.

"You don't sound so sure," Bryce stated.

Bradin shook his head before looking back to Bryce. "Why do you care anyway? I thought you hated me now?"

"I don't really hate you," Bryce said. "I'm just really disappointed in you, and I don't know how available I'll be from now on. I'm supposed to tell you that you're on your own now. I can't really do that, cause you're still my friend no matter how stupid you are."

"Thanks for that," Bradin sarcastically stated, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, don't be like that, bro," Bryce said. "I can't help what the business wants, cause what they want, they get."

"Then why do you even want to bother still being my friend?" Bradin asked. "Aren't you afraid that they'll find out that you're consorting with the enemy or something?"

"They might, but ask me if I actually care," Bryce said with a smile. "I mean, they lost you, but they're not going to give up on me just because I defy them. The only way they'll loose me is if I actually leave them myself like you did, and that's not happening."

Bradin nodded. "Alright, fine. What do you say we surf for old time's sake?"

Bryce smiled. "Now that's the best idea I've heard all day."

And with that said, Bryce took off for the ocean with Bradin following suit right behind him, trying to once again put the thoughts of Cameron in the back of his mind. Whether or not he'd be successful this time now that the emotions behind that were flowing again was yet to be seen.


End file.
